


Decor Overboard

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Bailey does Christmas (+ the holiday season) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, GTA AU, Humor, M/M, Reporter!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a stubborn asshole- Jon concludes. His fiance thinks that covering the apartment in tinsel, lights, and other holiday cheer is dumb when it’s just the two of them. But Jon doesn’t give a damn- he’ll decorate their apartment whether Ryan wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decor Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/44157830), and added thoughts from me.

Ryan is a stubborn, and an asshole- Jon concludes.

After arguing for a day or two, his fiance thinks that covering the apartment in tinsel, lights, and other holiday cheer is dumb.

‘It’s just the two of us’, Ryan has used that excuse for two years now, ever since they moved in together. But Jon doesn’t give a damn about what Ryan thinks- he’ll decorate their apartment as if his life depended on it.

 

And it starts when Jon brings out the first plastic tub labeled ‘ _CHRISTMAS_ ’ from the depths of their hall closet about three days after Thanksgiving. Ryan sighs heavily, setting his book down on the coffee table; exaggerating the action just a little bit.

“Really Jon? Do we have to go all out this year?” He watches as Jon sets the box in the middle of their living room.

The only decoration already up is a light-and-ornament-free pine tree in the corner. Only a few days before, on Black Friday, they had gone out and legally purchased the best tree they could find in the lot. And Jon’s first goal is to light that tree up with multi-colored string lights and then weigh it down in tacky ornaments that he insisted on using every year.

“You don’t need to ask- you already know the answer,” Jon lets out a soft laugh as he pops off the top to the tub. The contents of the box are in a state of semi-controlled chaos. Four smaller boxes overflowing with ornaments; the contents are mostly Jon’s ornaments. But over the past two years, they’ve started to get those cheesy couples ornaments, the newest addition being one for their date of their engagement.

“It’s just the two of us this year… For the third year in a row..” Ryan lets out a long breath. Sure, he finds Jon’s holiday cheer and insistence on decorating to be pretty damn adorable, and the way the room softly glows when all lights are off except for the tree’s lights, but it’s the process of taking everything down that is annoying.

“Well what if I invite the guys over?” Jon suggests as he starts to untangle the ball of christmas lights.  “Then it won’t be ‘just us’.”

“You know that won’t end well. Christmas dinner will be takeout on the couch.”

“I have a feeling me and Geoff could come up with some sort of feast; non-takeout.”

Ryan knows that this is a useless battle; Jon’s going to get his way. For a second- he curses how damn convincing his fiance is.

Letting out a sigh, he grabs his book back off the coffee table. “Fine…”

Jon beams. He’s won this time, of course, and he will _happily_ cover their apartment in tinsel; so much that they will be finding stray strands of the stuff months from now.

 

Like every Christmas, decorating the apartment is a multi-day process. The tree gets decorated first, and then slowly every room in the house is converted into the holiday spirit.

The process is drawn out a little longer this year. Jon’s work schedule is busier this year, and so is Ryan’s as the two men try to cram in last minute tasks before the few days they get off for the holidays.

Like most times though, Jon gets home first. Immediately, he’s working on decorating the kitchen; putting decorative green and red candles on every surface, lining the edge of the island with silver tinsel, putting a little snowflake-candle-fake-icicle centerpiece on the table.

But the second he sits down on the couch to take a breather, he finds himself drifting off. It’s a mix of a week of hectic, long days, and scrambling around the apartment to decorate the place.

He lets out a long breath, and shifts so he’s laying down on the couch. It doesn’t matter that there’s a pile of tinsel by his feet, he lets himself drift off; convinced it’ll be a ‘short nap’.

It totally doesn’t end out that way though- Ryan’s home around an hour later and laughing softly at the sight of his fiance passed out on the couch.

Jon has rolled over, disrupting the pile of tinsel and knocking half of it on the floor, and the other half has somehow gotten all over himself. It’s in his hair, all over his shirt, and even wedging itself into the couch cushions.

“Wow..” Ryan picks a stray strand of tinsel out of Jon’s dark hair. He’s sitting on the very edge of the couch; not wanting to get the tinsel on him.

He then takes a picture. He wants to keep photographic evidence of the absolutely adorable sight of the brunet covered in tinsel and passed out before he has to disturb Jon’s slumber.

The sound of his phone taking a picture makes Jon stir, and Ryan’s nearly-silent laughter gets a little louder.

“Morning dear,” Ryan teases warmly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He pulls another strand off of Jon; this time it’s on his arm.

Whining, Jon’s eyes slowly open. “Why’d you wake me…?”

“You’re covered in tinsel dear… You passed out decorating.” Ryan laughs warmly. He watches as the brunet squirms and whines once more.

“I told you this is too much,” Ryan speaks in that ‘disappointed-mother’ voice. “Now you’ve got this shit all over the couch, and all over you.”

“But it’s almost done!” Jon’s slowly waking, his eyes still a tad foggy with sleep.

Ryan rolls his eyes, and he cups Jon’s cheek softly. “Fine- how about we finish up the decorations, and then watch whatever shitty Christmas movie you want.”

“Don’t shit on the Polar Express!” Jon pouts as he sits up slowly. But the pout disappears when Ryan leans forward to capture Jon’s lips into a gentle, slow kiss.

When they part a minute later, Ryan’s pulling more of the tinsel off his lover. “Come on, you said we’re almost done.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two to this where they have dinner with the crew… and sorry if the ending was a little abrupt, i couldn’t figure out how to end this properly.


End file.
